Adopted by Jennifer Morrison
by sazzyleeds99
Summary: When Rebecca Jackson's parents died she thought her life was over, but what happens when a certain celebrity comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rebecca Jackson. My parents died a little over 6 years ago, so I live in an orphanage. I will probably only live here for the next year thought because I am almost 16. I live in a small town on the edge of New York that not that many people have heard of. Nothing ever happens here.

I got up as I did every morning and made myself some breakfast just simple cereal for me. Then I walked to school. I would have got the bus but I never have enough for lunch and to pay for the bus ticket. On my way to school I saw that there were a bunch of people there, I thought the school probably just hadn't opened yet. Then I saw that there were adults in the crowd. That never happens.

Eventually I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and there on the door was a sign that just made me feel 10 times better about the day. It said:

**"Dear parents and Students of Outwood High School, We are pleased to inform you that the cast of the popular TV show 'Once Upon A Time' have chosen to use this school as one of their new sets for the new season of their show. School will carry on as normal for all; however they will be looking for students to be extras on the show. Today at 11AM there will be a sign-up sheet posted on the school notice board for all students interested. Thank you. Mr Grange, Principal of Outwood High School."**

According to my watch it was 10:48AM so only 12 minutes until the sign-up sheet was posted. I knew I had to get there but I don't do well with big crowds and I knew that was what that would be like. I decided I would hide in the library until the crowd had dispersed. So that is what I did.

I went to the library and nobody was in there I would go out there every once in a while just to see how big the crowd was, apart from that I just got on with some homework I had been avoiding.

After what felt like a lifetime, when I looked there was no crowd. I walked up to the sheet looking as confident as I could, but when I got to the sheet my heart dropped. THE SHEET WAS FULL. There was no way that I would be able to get on the show at all without being able to put my name on this list. I stood there by myself for a good 10 minutes before I heard the sigh of somebody behind me. "I knew I would have to spend my day watching auditions". I would have known that voice from anywhere, I turned around and there she was. Jennifer Morrison in the flesh.

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**This is my first story on so tell me what you think. If people really hate it I will take it down. I know its short but I wanted to hear what people thought of it before I wrote anymore**


	2. Chapter 2

When I looked up at her Ifelt like my heart was going to burst. This was the woman who I had seen on my television for the last 4 years. The person that helped me realise that I wasnt actually alone. She helped me to introduce myself into a group of people that were like my family when I didn't have one of my own.

"You're Je-Je-Jennifer Morrison" I stuttered. She looked at me with that smile that makes he glow and I felt I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah I am but you can call me Jen, and what's your name sweetheart?" She asked me and I felt like my heart was going to beatout ofmy chest.

"My name's R-Rebecca" I just can't stop stuttering.

And then when I thought it couldn't get any better, whilst she was looking the sign-up sheet for the extras she asked me "How come your'e not on this list?"

I told her about how im not good with crowds and how I just wanted to wait until everyone had gone but how by the time I got there there was no more slots on the sheet for me to write down my she did something I definitley wasn't expecting, She handed me her phone and told me to put my details into there. I put in my name and the number of the shitty brick phone I had and then the address of the orphanage I lived at.

"Thank you, we will be in touch, I promise." and then she walked away. I knew she was lying promises didnt mean anything.

I went to my next three classes and then I walked home behind the rest of the kids from the home. None of us could afford the bus.

When we were walking towards the home we saw that there was a black limosine outside. As we walked past I looked inside to see if anyone was inside it and even though the windows were blacked out I could tell there was nobody inside. When we walked into the home our social worker Claire came out and told us that there was a woman here who wanted to adopt. We all figured it was probably just another one of the little kids that were going to get adopted. It usually was.

We were told that dinner would be at 6PM and then we would find out which one of us would be getting adopted. It was only 4PM so I went upstairs and started on the homework I had gotten that day. It took me about half and hour so I decided to take a nap, I was just so tired. When I woke upit was 5:30PM so I thought i should probably go and ask Claire whether she needed any help with dinner.

She told me that she would like me to go and set the table. It took a while because I mean the table needed to be set for 30-something people. By the time I was finished dinner was ready so Claire shouted all of the other kids to come and eat. After about an hour of all of us eating, Claire came in and told us about who was being adopted.

"We had a very special visit today. This is a single mother and she has decided she wants to adopt a child from this orphanage. Her name is Jennifer Morison. She would like to adopt Rebecca Jackson. All of you say goodbye because Rebecca will be moving to Los Angeles with her new parent. We wish you the best Rebecca"

Did I really just hear that right, Am I being adopted?


End file.
